Recently, thermoelectric conversion devices using a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) technology are being focused. Applying the thermoelectric conversion devices to a mobile type of micro energy source, a local cooling device or a sensor is being studied. Thermoelectric conversion devices having an electric storage element for storing electrical power is being known (for example, see International Publication No. 2009/063805 hereinafter referred to as Document 1).